MAZE
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Special for HFNH/The NaruHina's Fluffy Day.' Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berlari ke taman belakang halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Taman yang di penuhi bunga-bunga dan semak-semak rendah yang membentuk labirin-labirin maze.MET HFNH! RnR!
1. Pertemuan

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

_..MAZE..._

-

The sekuel of Magical Love

And

The fict dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day

10th april 2010

-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

-

...NaruHina, The Greatest pairing

Ever after...

Summary :

Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berlari ke taman belakang halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Taman yang di penuhi bunga-bunga dan semak-semak rendah yang membentuk labirin-labirin _maze_. Naruto mencari kesana-kemari, sebelum akhirnya melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan air mancur besar melingkar di hadapannya

-

**BIG WARNING : OOC, OOC, OOC, MISSTYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DAN aneh, MAYBE?**

**-**

TAKE...1...2..3.. ACTION!!!

-

-

NARUTO menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, lalu berjalan gontai ke tempat tidur _king size_nya. Dia cukup lelah hari ini. Apa lagi dia harus berlari-lari karena sahabat masa kecilnya hampir saja celaka. Ya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang dulu pernah ditinggalkannya dan pernah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tapi sepertinya, gadis itu sudah lupa akan janjinya sendiri. Entah, tapi mungkin masalah yang bertubi-tubi datang kepadanya adalah sebuah alasan mengapa gadis itu melupakannya. Dia berbaring telentang diatas ranjangnya yang bercorak kyuubi no kitsune, semua bagian dari kamarnya hampir bercorak siluman rubah legendaris dalam mitologi-mitologi jepang. Dari dinding kamarnya, langit-langit, gorden, bantal, kerpet, bahkan kalau mungkin ayahnya mengijinkan, pasti lemarinya juga bercorak sama. Hanya saja menurut ayahnya—Minato-sama— itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Lalu kemudian Naruto mmejamkan matanya, kembali mengingat masa-masa indah tiga belas tahun silam. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dia masih mengingat jelas gadis cengeng yang ditolongnya waktu itu. seragam TK Konoha yang membalut tubuhnya sedikit kotor dan mengalir darah dari sikunya. Naruto yang saat itu berumur lima tahun tidak lagi mengindahkan panggilan teman-temanya yang sedang bermain bola. Dia lebih tertarik untuk mendekati gadis yang sedang terisak di ayunan kecil itu.

Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto yang sekarang tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa konyol akan perkataannya yang begitu dewasa belasan tahun silam.

"_Jangan menangis lagi, Hina-chan. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."_

Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kyuubi kesayangannya. Ughh, wajah Naruto kontan mmerah seketika begitu mengingat hal itu, dan dia pasti akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dasar orang gila. Tapi semua orang isa saja menjadi gila'kan? Bila mereka sedang jatuh cinta?

Cinta...

Apakah itu yang ia rasakan pada sahabatnya itu? tak urung, sewaktu masih di Suna dulu banyak juga gadis-gadis yang mengincarnya. Maklumlah, diakan termaksud cowok keren disekolahnya. Apa lagi dengan statusnya yang mendukung, bahwa dia adalah putra tunggal Namikaze Minato. Yang jelas bahwa seluruh aset-aset perusahaan Namikaze Inc. Akan jatuh ke tangannya.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, bahwa Naruto... Naruto sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaan yang kini membalut hatinya. Yang begitu tertekan kencang saat mengetahui nyawa Hinata dalam bahaya sewaktu ditaman bermain tadi. Dia belum pernah berlari secepat itu. dia belum pernah membentak orang sekasar itu. dan, dan dia belum pernah mereasakan perasaan yang begitu aneh ketika Hinata tersenyum kepadanya.

Kerumitan masalah hati, itu semakin menjadi ketika dia mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Apakah Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah ini hanya perasaan antar sahabat? Apakah setelah ini Hinata akan membencinya?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, karena ia sendiri tak mampu menjawabya. Biarlah malam yang membawanya. Kini saatnya ia tertidur, karena masih ada satu misi yang harus ia selesaikan.

-

SUASANA Namikaze _manor_ sore itu tampak tak seperti biasanya. Para pelayan ramai berkumpul karena tuan besar mereka sedang uring-uringan saat itu. Pasalnya, putra tunggal sang Namikaze Minato sedang dibutuhkan saat ini dan dia malah sedang tidak ada ditempat. Bergantian dari kepala pelayan—Chiyo-san, tangan kanan Minato-sama—Kakashi-san, bahkan sampai tukang cuci piring yang-entah-siapa-namanya, ditanyai satu persatu. Beberapa kali Kakashi menghubungi ponsel Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada jawaban. Namikaze Minato sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang keluarga mereka yang super besar, bisa saja kalau dia tidak hati-hati, dia bisa menabrak salah satu keramik mengkilap yang terletak di pilar-pilar rumah mereka. Dasi yang sudah setengah mati ditata rapi kini mulai miring dan longgar di lehernya, jas coklat bermerknya dihempaskan begitu saja ke atas sofa coklat yang bersulamkan benang emas. Sangat ganjil bila melihat direktur utama Namikaze Inc. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia bahkan tidak mengenakan sepatu, hanyalah sebuah sendal jepit dekil yang entah ia dapat darimana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berpakaian satpam datang menghampiri mereka, setelah membungkuk hormat, dia segera melaporkan bahwa putra Namikaze itu telah tiba kembali dirumah. Setelah menerima laporan itu, Minato menghempaskan dirinya ke salah satu sofa coklat tadi dan segera menyuruh satpam tadi kembali ketempatnya.

Naruto memasuki koridor _manor_nya yang pendek dan dan bertangga-tangga landai, saat ini disampingnya telah berjejer belasan wanita yang berpakaian _maid_. Tanpa mempedulikan Iruka yang terus saja menceramahinya dari belakang—serta ditambah sumpah serapah dan omelan— dia terus berjalan mantap menuju ruang keluarganya, tempat sang raja singa menunggu.

Dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum memasuki pintu menuju rungan keluarga yang berdesain ala eropa. Dia menatap sejenak pada salah satu lukisan _van gogh_ yang tergantung bebas pada sisi kiri koridor _manor_nya.

"Kan sudah kubil—lho kenapa berhenti tuan muda?" Tanya Iruka yang langsung saja menghentikan omelannya dan menatap heran pada putra Namikaze itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Iruka, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Berjalan dengan tenang melewati ruangan besar yang penuh dengan barang pecah belah mahal milik keluarganya. Menyeberang melewati bagian bawah tangga yang membentuk setengah melingkar—satu disisi kiri ruangan itu dan satunya lagi di sisi kanan— membingkai ruangan besar itu. Naruto memasuki lorong yang berada dibagian bawah tangga kiri, berjalan lurus dan berbelok kekanan, tempat ayahnya menunggu dirinya sedari tadi.

"Darimana saja kau?" Suara berwarna bass khas bapak-bapak itu langsung menyambut Naruto begitu dia memasuki ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya ayahnya telah bangkit dari duduknya dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari dirinya.

"Tidak dari mana-mana." Jawabnya asal.

"Pembual. Berpakaian seperti itu kok tidak dari mana-mana." Balas Minato yang melihat Naruto kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak, celana _cargo_ hitam, sepatu _converse_ hitam putih dan juga sweter rajut yang memiliki emblem keemasan berbentuk _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Yang, itu adalah lambang dari gank motor yang dipimpin oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri telah membentuk

"Memang salah yah?"

"Hahh, sudahlah. Bisa keriting aku berbicara denganmu." Ujar Minato-sama gusar. "sekarang cepat sana! Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih pantas. Kita akan pergi makan malam ke Hyuuga mansion setengah jam lagi."

Naruto segera berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan ayahnya yang sedang melakukan _bull-eyes-no jutsu_—tatapan mata ganas— padanya. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan tesebut. "Yeah. Baiklah. Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi. Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu." Jawabnya

Dan jawaban Naruto tadi berhasil membuat cuping telinga Minato berdiri, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berbalik menatap Kakashi yang sejak tadi berdiri menonton pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan, Kakashi?" Tanyanya. " Baru kali ini kulihat dan kudengar bocah sinting itu mau ke acara formal bersamaku."

Kakashi tersenyum geli dibalik maskernya "Anda tidak salah Minato-san. Sepertinya Naruto salah minum obat". Jawabnya sambil memberikan jas Minato kembali. Minato meraihnya dan memakainya, kemudian duduk untuk mengganti sendal jepitnya dengan sepetu pantofel hitam mengkilapnya.

-

-

DARI dalam pintu kamar mandi itu, selain terdengar suara gerimis jatuhnya air _shower_, terdengar pula suara nyanyian cempreng dari pemuda pirang yang sedang mandi didalamnya. Nyanyian yang memekakkan telinga itu terhenti, begitu juga dengan suara _shower._ Lalu terdengar suara siulan lirih dan pintu kamar mandi yang menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi proporsional yang berjalan keluar menuju lemari baju yang luar biasa besarnya yang berada pada sisi kanan kamar yang juga luar biasa luasnya. Sambil memilah-milah pakaian yang menurutnya oke untuk ia kenakan, ia mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya. Sesaat ia mengeluarkan celana jins panjang, namun dipikirnya tidak cocok untuk acara semiformal seperti ini. Jadi celana jins panjang tadi terbang melayang dan mendarat tepat diatas ranjang berukuran king size yang ber-bed cover _kyuubi no kitsune_. Yang merupakan lambang dari gank motor yang dipimpinnya. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit mengacak-acak lemarinya, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan busana yang cocok dipakainya. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan berkancing warna hitam, jas semi formal hitam, dan juga celana _pantaloon_ yang senada dengan warna jasnya.

Naruto kembali mematut dirinya di cermin besar pada salah satu sudut kamarnya. Guna memastikan bahwa ia cukup menarik malam ini. "kemeja ..oke, celana ..oke, sepatu.. oke, dasi... ah, tidak usah pakai dasi. Aku belum jadi bapak-bapak." Ujarnya sendiri ketika sedang menilai-nilai aksesoris tambahannya, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada jam tangan _Rolex_ hitam miliknya, hadiah dari almarhum ibunya yang telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Ibu.." gumamnya, begitu ia mengingat kembali sosok wanita setengah baya berambut merah. Ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik dan sabar itu harus meninggal karena hidupnya telah direnggut oleh penyakit kanker rahim. Meninggalnya ibunya telah menjadi pukulan telak bagi dirinya dan juga ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, Minato menjadi sibuk bekerja, tak ada waktu luang walau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Tapi setidaknya, mulai saat ini, mereka akan kembali membangun hangatnya hubungan antara ayah dan anak yang telah rusak beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Naruto yang sedang memakai sepatunya menengok ke arah pintu. "Ya masuk, tidak dikunci." Teriaknya. Pintu dari kayu jati itu menjeblak terbuka menampakan sosok Iruka yang sedang memandangi Naruto.

"Minato-sama menyuruh anda cepat-cepat tuan muda."

"Yeah, suruh dia menunggu sebentar lagi." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Setelah memasang sepatu pantofel hitam miliknya, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengekor di belakang Iruka.

Ayahnya, Minato-sama tengah mematut dirinya di cermin begitu Naruto memasuki kembali ruangan keluarga tersebut. Naruto menatap heran ayahnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya '_dasar tua bangka. Masih aja sok-sok keren'_ pikir Naruto yang melihat ayahnya tengah merapikan cambang dan jasnya.

"Ottou-san..." Panggil Naruto, namun belum disambut dengan ayahnya. Yang ada malah Minato-sama semakin narsis bergaya di depan cermin. "MINATO!" Teriak Naruto pada akhirnya dan juga dengan tidak sopannya. Dan sejurus kemudian Minato-sama menoleh dan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau ini tidak punya sopan santun ya, bocah?" Tanya Minato-sama sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ketinggalan di kamar mandi." Jawabnya asal sambil nyengir lebar ke ayahnya, yang disambut pukulan ringan dibahunya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita bergegas. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh, Hyuuga pasti sudah menunggu kedatangan kita." Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

-

-

"NEJI-NII, siapa sih yang menjadi tamu kita malam ini?" Tanya gadis berambut indigo itu kepada saudara sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga. Saat itu, Hinata tengah memasang anting-anting mutiaranya sampai ketika Sepupunya itu datang dan bersandar di daun pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka. Neji memakai kemeja hitam bergaris-garis coklat dan celana panjang kain berwarna coklat tua.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pastinya dia rekan kerja Hiashi-sama. Lekaslah, sepertinya mereka sudah datang." Sahut Neji ketika melihat seorang pelayan dari luar pintu sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Neji-sama, Hinata-sama, tuan Hiashi dan tamunya telah menunggu anda berdua." Kata pelayan itu sopan yang sebelumnya membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu pada Neji dan juga Hinata. Kemudian pelayan itu pamit setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Neji.

Hinata bangkit dari depan meja riasnya, membuat dress yang dia pakai menjuntai kebawah. Dress model baby doll berwarna putih, dengan bagian pinggang sampai lutut yang berlapis-lapis tampak pas di tubuh ramping Hinata. Setelah kembali memastikan penampilannya baik-baik saja malam ini, dia segera beranjak dari depan cermin dan berjalan menuju Neji yang sedang menunggunya. Neji menolakkan tubuhnya dari daun pintu kamar Hinata, berdiri tegap dan menggandeng serta membimbing Hinata dengan berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Sementara itu di ruang pertemuan, tampak dua orang bapak-bapak sedang bercakap-cakap. Yang satunya berambut pirang dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat panjang. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang bisnis atau hal lain. Yang jelas, topik itu membuat satu-satunya pemuda di dalam ruangan itu merenggut sebal, yang sedetik kemudian berubah tampang menjadi bosan.

"Ne, jadi bagaimana Naruto-kun, kau setuju ayahmu menikah lagi?" Tanya bapak-bapak yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yeah, asal aku di izinkan untuk membakar rumah ketika pesta pernikahan mereka sedang berlangsung". Ucapan sinis Naruto tadi sontak mengundang tawa dari dua orang-tadi, yang satunya terbahak sementara yang lainnya tertawa dengan bahu yang berguncang.

"Naruto, Naruto. Kau ternyata tidak kehilangan selera humormu. Masih sama seperti kau berumur 5 tahun dulu." Ucap Hiashi di sela-sela tawanya.

"Terserah." Ucap Naruto bosan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hei- hei, Hiashi. Kau masih ingat tidak sewaktu dia mengatakan mau menikahi Hinata? Hahaha... astaga ekspresimu..." Timpal Minato yang setengah mati menahan tawanya. " seperti habis disengat lebah saja."

Ya tuhan. Bahkan ayahnya masih mengingat kejadian konyol bin memalukan itu? hah, untung saja gadis yang disebut-sebut namanya belum datang. Kalau gadis itu sampai mendengar, mau ditaruh dimana muka Naruto? Di pinggir jalan?. Cih, lagipula, kalau bukan karena ngebetnya dia untuk bertemu Hinata, pasti dia tak mau ke acara yang seperti ini. Memalukan.

Setelahnya, sepertinya Naruto harus berterima kasih kepada tuhan, karena tawa bapak-bapak itu terhenti begitu seorang pelayan Hyuuga datang menghampiri mereka. Menyampaikan bahwa makan malam telah siap dan Hinata, Hanabi, serta Neji sedang menuju ke sana.

"Mari Minato, Naruto-kun. Kita ke ruang makan sekarang." Kata Hiashi sambil bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Minato dan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya. Menyebrangi ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan dari pelukis ternama. Sesaat kemudian mereka telah sampai ke ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga. Ruangan yang cukup besar dengan segala barang-barang porselen yang melengkapinya. Sebuah meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang dan 8 kursi mewah yang mengintarinya. _Candlestick_ berukuran besar, piring porselen putih, serta peralatan makan lainnya. Masing-masing dari mereka menarik kursi masing-masing. Dan kemudian seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan mengisi gelas-gelas mereka dengan air minum.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama ruang makan yang telah pernah ia pijak tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali isi lemari kaca yang berada tepat di samping meja makan mereka dan juga jumlah pelayan Hyuuga. Sisanya, mulai dari jam kuno besar yang menggantung disisi depan ruang makan tersebut, meja, jumlah kursi,_ bar_ yang berada di sisi kiri meja makan, serta lampu kristal besar yang menggantung di plavon gipsum yang berukirkan ukiran-ukiran abstrak, itu semua tidak berubah... kecuali siapa yang duduk di kursi-kursi itu..

Pintu ruangan makan itu terbuka, menampakkan tiga sosok orang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut..

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat dengan kemeja hitam bergaris coklatnya, sesosok gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur tiga belas tahun yang mengenakan baju berkerah lebar dan rok lipit berwarna ungu muda serta... seorang gadis berambut indigo yang di gelung dan dibiarkan sedikit rambutnya menjuntai menyentuh bahu putih mulusnya, dress putih yang dikenakannya itu mampu membuat Naruto terpana. Tak terlepas dia memandangi sosok cantik yang bahkan belum mendonggakkan kepalanya itu, masih terus menunduk sampai ia mencapai meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Seakan berada di antara mimpi dan kenyataan, Naruto langsung saja nyeletuk begitu Hinata menduduki kursinya. "Hai Hina-chan.. akhirnya kita bertemu kembali.."

Hinata tersentak. Dia.. dia mengenal suara _bariton _itu, suara seseorang yang selama beberapa malam ini terus menghantui mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Seakan bagaikan rekaman kaset rusak yang terus diputar di dalam memori Hinata. Suara yang begitu indah ketika orang itu menyebut namanya. Dia..

-

-

To Be Continued

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

HUWOOOOO!!! MET HARI FLUFFY NARUHINA!! YEAHAAA!

Oh, NO. Akhrinya, pekan HFNH tiba juga.

Nah, teman-teman NHL, YO dilima hari yang penuh dengan taburan cinta ini mari kita merayakannya!

Haduh, makin gaje aja nih saia. Ini kupersembahkan untuk pairing tercinta NaruHina. Dan juga untuk teman-teman yang menuntut adanya sekuel dari salah satu fict gaje saia *munjuk Magical Love*. Hehehe, maaf yah endingnya jadi gak jelas kayak gitu. Mana saia sudah dapat ancaman lagi, hiiii.

Hai-hai, saekarang bagaimanakah pendapat anda sekalian? Baguskah? Gajekah? Anehkah? Atau...

Yasudlah, daripada saia makin sinting ngebacot disini, mending..

REVIEW! REVIEW! Yang banyak ya..

Tunjukkan antusiasmemu terhadap perayaan HFNH!

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yapzh!

_**... NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**-**_

_**Met HFNH**_


	2. love You

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

_..MAZE..._

-

The sekuel of Magical Love

And

The fict dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day

10th april 2010

-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

-

...NaruHina, The Greatest pairing

Ever after...

Summary :

Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berlari ke taman belakang halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Taman yang di penuhi bunga-bunga dan semak-semak rendah yang membentuk labirin-labirin _maze_. Naruto mencari kesana-kemari, sebelum akhirnya melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan air mancur besar melingkar di hadapannya

-

**BIG WARNING : OOC, OOC, OOC, MISSTYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DAN aneh, MAYBE?**

**-**

TAKE...1...2..3.. ACTION!!!

-

-

Hinata mendonggakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, mempertemukan mata amethystnya dengan warna biru saphire yang menenggelamkan dari seorang pemuda yang juga tengah menatapnya. Hinata tidak berkedip, masih terus memandangi pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi. Dia memang Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto yang itu.

Naruto yang dua hari lalu bersamanya. Menjadi pacar seharinya. Naruto yang seorang pesulap dan selalu ingin menyebarkan kebahagian kepada siapa saja. Lantas, sedang apa dia disini?

"Hinata, kamu masih ingatkan sama om Minato dan Naruto? Tetangga kita dulu? Ini Naruto yang teman masa kecil kamu itu.." Ucap ayahnya seraya memperkenalkan, mengingatkan kembali Hinata kepada siapa Naruto itu sebenarnya.

Hinata merasa seakan ditampar dan dihempaskan dari dunianya. Sekarang ia sadar. Sekarang ia mengerti. Kenapa, kenapa Naruto begitu akrab dengannya pada waktu itu. mengapa senyum, tawanya, wajahnya begitu familiar dengannya ingatannya. kini dia menyadari kebodohannya. Kenapa ada beberapa ucapan Naruto waktu itu yang bagaikan de javu dalam dirinya. Naruto, anak ingusan yang dulu pernah menjadi teman bermainnya. Yang dulu pernah bertukar kalung dan gelang dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah dengan lantangnya mengatakan sayang padanya.

"Hinata? Kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya ayahnya, sementara Hinata masih tetap menatap pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang nyengir lebar kepadanya.

"Kkau—?" pekik Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, dan berhasil membuat semua orang diruang makan itu terkesiap..

Karena ia menyiramkan air yang ada pada gelasnya kewajah Naruto, kemudian langsung berlari begitu saja, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatap heran serta kaget padanya. Naruto sedikit mengelak, dan untungnya siraman Hinata tadi hanya mengenai wajah dan sedikit bagian atas kemejanya. Setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dari pelayan Hyuuga, Naruto dengan segera mengejar Hinata. Neji yang saat itu ingin mengejar Hinata, di cegah oleh pamannya. Katanya sih, biarkan saja..

Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berlari ke taman belakang halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Taman yang di penuhi bunga-bunga dan semak-semak rendah yang membentuk labirin-labirin _maze_. Naruto mencari kesana-kemari, sebelum akhirnya melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan air mancur besar melingkar di hadapannya. Naruto berlari menyebrangi semak-semak _maze_ menuju tempat Hinata yang berada di sisi lain labirin-labirin rumit itu. Dulu, sewaktu ia masih kecil, semak-semak _maze_ itu dua kali lipat dari tingginya yang masih berumur lima tahun. Dan sekarang, semak-semak maze itu hanyalah mencapai setinggi pinggangnya.

Naruto berlari sambil sesekali melompati semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Rambut pirang serta jasnya berkibar karena cepatnya ia berlari. "Hinata-chan.." panggilnya begitu ia mencapai belakang Hinata, menghentikan larinya dengan cepat lalu berjalan ke hadapan Hinata. Kemudian membungkuk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Hinata yang saat itu sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman belakang itu.

"Kkau, kau.. pergi dari sini.." Ucap Hinata tanpa menghentikan tangisnya. "Aaku bbenci.. memmelihat..mu"

"Oh ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Karena dia sebenarnya tahu, bahwa tidak mungkin gadis lavender ini mampu menolaknya. "Apakah.. kau begitu benci padaku?"

Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Naruto yang membungkuk dihadapannya turut menegakkan tubuhnya pula.

"Kkau.. kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu? Kau, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku waktu itu.. mana janjimu.. kau ingin segera kembali bertemu denganku.. kau.. tidakkah kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku tanpamu?" Teriak Hinata di depan Naruto masih dengan tangis yang mewarnai suaranya. Dia merasa puas, lepas ketika ia berhasil mengatakan hal itu.

"Manis~, aku tahu, berapa lama kau menungguku. Itu sama dengan berapa lama kau menghantui diriku dalam tidur. Aku selalu memikirkanmu.." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto dnegan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang menagih janjimu itu. Mana katanya yang tak akan melupakanku? Kau bahkan.. namaku saja waktu itu kau tidak ingat.."

Perkataan Naruto tadi, sekarang berhasil menohok dua kali jantung Hinata. Kembali ia sadar, bahwa sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang salah. Tetapi dirinya. Dirinya yang dengan seenaknya melupakan diri Naruto, seakan Naruto itu hilang dalam bertumpuk-tumpuk masalah yang selama ini datang menghampirinya. Dia begitu kalut dan merasa hilang kendali akan hidupnya begitu Naruto meninggalkannya dulu. Dan sekarang, sekarang pemuda itu hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. Tapi.. tapi.. dia malah...

"Mamma...maaf.. " Hanya itu yang mampu Hinata ucapkan sesbagai tanda bahwa dirinya begitu menyesal. Dia langsung menubruk dada Naruto, mencengkram erat kemeja putih Naruto, menumpahkan segala penyesalan dan kesedihan didalam hatinya. Naruto tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, hanya mampu membalut diri Hinata dalam sebuah dekapan hangat darinya. Karena diapun sadar bahwa tidak sepenuhnya Hinata bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Sudah.. sudah.. kau tidak salah kok." Ucap Naruto sambil menambah eratnya pelukan terhadap diri Hinata, mencoba menghibur gadis rapuh itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar dari rambut indigo panjang milik gadis cantik itu. Ditopangnya tubuh rapuh Hinata, mengelus pelan bahu dan membelai lembut rambut panjangnya. Masih dirasakannya bahwa Hinata belum berhenti dari sesenggukannya.

Naruto kemudian merengkuh wajah Hinata, kembali mempertemukan sinar kerinduan yang meledak-ledak didalam dirinya. Diberikannya sentuhan lembut kepada Hinata dengan mengusap pelan pipi yang lengket dengan air mata itu. dan dengan seketika, sesuai dengan kebiasaan Hinata Hyuuga, bahwa pipinya telah merona merah.

Bagi Hinata, sentuhan Naruto begitu berarti untuk dirinya. Kenangan masa lalunya dengan Naruto kembali bangkit dan memenuhi otaknya. Setiap canda tawa mereka berdua, setiap detik yang mereka lewati bersama, segala bentuk penghiburan yang diberikan Naruto... dia sendiri merasa begitu bodoh, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya melupakan orang yang dia akui telah mengambil hatinya sejak dulu. Pantas saja ia merasa kosong selama tiga belas tahun ini, ternyata memang benar, ada sebuah celah kosong didalam dirinya. Meninggalkan lubang yang butuh diisi seseorang secepatnya. Dan orang itu kini berada di hadapannya.

"Sudah.. sudah, kau jadi tambah jelek kalau mewek seperti itu.."Goda Naruto yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak di dadanya.

"Rasakan.." Gumam Hinata pelan ketika mendengar Naruto yang mengaduh sambil memegangi bagian dadanya yang tadi dipukul Hinata. Tapi seketika wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi khawatir dan takut. Begitu melihat Naruto terus saja meringgis sembari memegangi dadanya. Naruto berjongkok, masih mengeluh kesakitan, sementara Hinata membungkuk dan menjulurkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas, apakah Naruto hanya bercanda atau benar-benar kesakitan. Karena dia akui, pukulannya tadi cukup keras.

"Na..Naru-kun..." Panggilnya dengan suara yang tercekat. "Kkkau ja..jangan bercanda.."

Sementara itu Naruto tidak menyahut, hanya mengeluh sambil memijat-mijat tempat dipukul Hinata tadi. Giginya bergeletuk. Masih dengan posisi Naruto yang berjongkok, Hinata pun ikut-ikutan berjongkok, lalu kemudian memegang bahu kiri Naruto. Ditatapnya baik-baik ekspresi Naruto, semakin didekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kecoklatan pemuda itu. dia pasti bisa mengetahui apakah Naruto berbohong bila melihat dari dekat.

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Sedikit lagi...

Yak....

Dan...

"WUAHAHAHAHAHA...wakakakakak...hihihi..." Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi kesakitan Naruto terhenti dan tergantikan dengan gelak tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Suara tawanya yang nyaring itu mengisi kesunyian yang ada di taman _maze_ keluarga Hyuuga tersebut. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Naruto berhasil membuat gadis Hyuuga yang ada dihadapannya merenggut kesal bercampur rona merah karena menahan malu. Tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipi Naruto—yang seperti kumis kucing— semakin kentara ketika tawanya semakin melebar.

"Tid-tidak llucu!!" Jerit Hinata yang

"Hahahaha.... Hinata-Hinata. Hihihi.. ternyata kau tidak berubah sedikitpun yah.." Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ia harus menyeka air matanya yang keluar. "Kkau.. masih sepolos dulu... hihihi..."

Hinata memukul bahu Naruto pelan, tidak sekeras yang tadi. Naruto masih saja terus tertawa begitu Hinata melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. Dan, masih setengah tersenyum—terbahak, dia balas menatap Hinata. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan atau bahkan dilakukan gadis lugu itu.

"Kkkau.. tid-tidak mengerti.." Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia penasaran akan lanjutan perkataan si gadis tadi. "Kkau tidak mengerti... betapa khawatirnya aku padamu...

Dinding pertahanan Naruto jebol. Niatnya yang semula ingin kembali menjahili Hinata, kini dia urungkan. Dia merasakan haru sekaligus senang begitu kata-kata manis dan lembut itu datang kepadanya. Dia dapat merasakan perutnya bergolak senang. Andaikan ini adalah tiga belas tahun yang lalu, dia pasti akan berlari kesana-kemari sambil melompat dan cengar-cengir kesenangan. Tapi ini bukanlah tiga belas tahun yang lalu, ini adalah saat di mana dia telah beranjak menjadi dewasa. Saat dimana dia bisa menjalin sebuah cinta. Mengikat benang merah dengan seorang gadis.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan turut menarik Hinata bangkit bersamanya. Di pegangnya bahu gadis itu, lalu dibingkainya wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap lurus pada dua bola mata yang bersinar keperakan tertimpa sinar bulan purnama malam itu. lalu selang beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Hinata telah masuk kedalam rengkuhan Naruto. Memberikan kehangatan serta sebongkah besar kerinduan yang telah lama ia simpan, hanya untuk Hinata seorang. Bagi Hinata, hal yang diberikan Naruto adalah satu hal yang sangat berarti baginya. Akhirnya dia kembali mendapatkan kehangatan itu... kehangatan yang sebelumnya sempat menghilang. Namun kini, dia telah kembali, dengan membawa sesuatu.. sesuatu yang lebih besar dan sangat berarti.

"Kau ingin balas dendam ya? Karena aku telah lupa padamu?" Rengek Hinata di dalam pelukan Naruto. Di letakkannya tangan kanannya di dada bidang Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya balas merengkuh pinggang Naruto.

"Maaf yah. Kupikir, dengan lupanya kau padaku... kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada diriku.. Ternyata, kau.. kau masih peduli padaku.." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu!" Tukas Hinata yang langsung mendonggak menatap mata Naruto. "Kau.. kan.. sahabatku..". Ucapan Hinata tadi bernada rendah begitu dia mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya, padahal sebenarnya.. sudah sejak lama.. lama sekali.. bahkan ketika mereka masih hanya saling membalas tatapan di taman TK. Hinata telah menyadari, bahwa Naruto lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Mungkinkah, Naruto adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari sebagai belahan jiwanya?

"Benarkah," Naruto berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah ia akan memikul sesuatu yang begitu berat. "benarkah kalua aku hanya sekedar _sahabat_ bagimu?"

Dibalasnya Hinata yang menatapnya terus, seolah gadis itu dapat melihat keputus asaan, harapan serta cinta dan rindu yang terlukis dimatanya. Benarkah kata orang, bahwa kau bisa menebak seseorang lewat matanya?. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia hanya mampu memandangi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Dia seakan dilumpuhkan oleh perasaannya sendiri, dia begitu berharap bahwa Naruto bisa membaca isi hatinya, menyelami bagian tersembunyi didalamnya. Cintanya..

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, dan dia pun bisa menangkap rasa kecewa menguap dari dalam gadis itu. Dijauhkannya dirinya, dan dapat dilihatnya bahwa Hinata berusaha mencegahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang begitu dalam. Dan kini mereka tahu, bahwa mereka harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto lirih, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, Naruto menariknya sehingga tubuh Hinata menjadi begitu rapat dan dekat dengan dirinya. Yang setelahnya di kecupnya tangan putih mulus yang di pegangnya. "Hinata.. aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu... bukan hanya untuk sehari saja, tapi juga untuk selamanya. Maukah kau?" Tanya Naruto mantap dan penuh harap.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Merasa haru akan hal ini, merasa gembira karena akhirnya perasaannya terbalaskan. Dan diapun menggangguk dengan tegas

"Ya.. aku mau.."

-

-

SEMUA maid, koki serta beberapa _bodyguard_ keluarga Hyuuga melengos sebal ketika mereka di usir oleh Neji secara tiba-tiba. Bukan karena apanya, mereka sedang asyik melihat adegan romantis dari sepasang remaja yang ada di taman _maze_ keluarga Hyuuga, tapi langsung di usir begitu saja. Yah, pelayan-pelayan keluarga Hyuuga melengos sebal, kalau bukan suasana gembira yang menyelimuti mansion ini, pasti mereka akan di pecat karena berlaku tidak sopan pada majikan mereka (dalam keluarga Hyuuga, melengos karena disuruh dan terpaksa adalah salah satu perilaku yang tidak sesuai etika *hah?*).

"Cih! Dasar anak muda." Yah, pemilik komentar ini pasti sudah bisa ditebak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hei-Hei. Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu kalau cinta sedang bersemi diantara mereka. Kau ini seperti tidak muda saja, bukankah sewaktu kau berpacaran dengan ibunya Hinata kau itu lebih gombal daripada aku? Heh?" celetuk Minato yang berhasil membuat Hiashi menggeram dan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya tua bangka itu punya ingatan yang begitu tajam, bahkan saat-saat ketika mereka masih kuliah dulu, masih juga diingat Minato. Hiashi saja berusaha melupakan masa dimana ketika dia tergila-gila pada wanita berambut indigo yang pada akhirnya menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Huh, benar-benar memalukan bila diingat mengenai kegombalan dirinya.

"Hei, Hiashi. Sepertinya putrimu bisa menjinakkan putraku ya?" Ungkap Minato senang.

"Ja-ngan. Ha-rap." Balas Hiashi penuh tekanak

"Paman...paman!" Seru Hanabi sambil menarik-narik ujung jas coklat Minato. "memangnya ayah waktu kuliah dulu seperti apa sih?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran.

Glek! Hiashi menelan ludahnya. Kau akan mati, Minato!

"Kau mau tahu? Ayo.. mari paman ceritakan." Jawab Minato sambil menarik Hanabi ke sebuah kursi yang ada di teras belakang mansion keluarga Hyuuga.

"Mi-Na-To! Kali ini kau akan mati!" Hiashi menggeram sambil melotot pada Minato yang sedang gila-gilaan mengungkapkan aib sahabatnya itu

Yeah, sepertinya Minato-sama bukan lagi akan mati. Tapi benar-benar mati!

-

-

_Cinta dalam maze_

_Kaki-kaki indah itu saling beriringan_

_Bersama masuk menapaki kehidupan_

_Sinar-sinar keemasan_

_Berkilau dalam indahnya kasih.._

_-_

_Cinta mereka bagai maze.._

_Menyusup berdua dalam labirin-labirin kehidupan_

_Menyesap rasa suka dan duka bersama_

_Ketika kemilau cinta menyilaukan mereka yang begitu belia_

_-_

_Ketika ikatan itu harus merenggang_

_Tak ada lagi rasa yang mampu menjelaskannya_

_Hanya ucapan manis_

_Yang tak begitu manis walau hanya untuk sedetik_

_-_

_Mereka tersesat_

_Terombang ambing dalam gelombang hidup_

_Saling mencari apa yang menghilang_

_Mencari sebentuk rasa_

_Untuk menambal lubang hati yang menganga lebar, cinta.._

_-_

_Hidup tak semudah yang dibayangkan_

_Ketika pahit pelik kehidupan menghantam jiwamu_

_Namun cinta'kan datang_

_Menarikmu kembali, membawamu tenang bersamanya_

_-_

_Ketika langit berkilau indah_

_Cinta akan selalu bersamamu_

_Bersama menyusuri jalan-jalan maze yang menjebak_

_Membalutmu dalam rengkuhan sayang_

_-_

_Tetap bersama walau maze membuatmu bingung_

_Tak merenggang walau resah menjarahmu_

_Bersama mencari jalan_

_Tuk' keluar dari lorong-lorong hidup yang menyesakkan_

_-_

_Kini cinta t'lah menyatu_

_Dalam sentuhan syahdu dua insan_

_Ketika riuh getaran kepahitan meracuni_

_Mereka tetap berpegang teguh_

_-_

_Mereka telah keluar_

_Bebas... Bebas... Bebas_

_Walau halang rintang duri kehidupan yang lebih berat menanti_

_Mereka akan saling mengikat_

_-_

_Karena dibawah kemilau langit _

_Mereka telah berjanji_

_Tuk' menapaki jalan bersama_

_Tuk' tak akan lagi berpisah_

_-_

_-_

AUTHOR'S SIDE

NYAHOOO!! Rhyme author bla-bla-bla balik lagi. Wkwkwk..

Saia Cuma mau bilang, cinta Naruto dan Hinata, bagaikan labirin-labirin maze yang penuh dengan liku-liku.

Wkwkkwkw....

REVIEW YAK!!

MET HFNH!!

_**NaruHina,**_

_**The Greatest Pairing..**_


End file.
